


Santa Claus has come

by TurquoiseMapleSyrup



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Banter, Christmas Morning, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sweet, because there's no Yuzu and Javi without banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseMapleSyrup/pseuds/TurquoiseMapleSyrup
Summary: A warm Christmas morning at the Hanyus'.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Santa Claus has come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is some late Christmas fluff to celebrate Yuzu's amazing comeback to competitions.  
> You can imagine this to be set any year Yuzu didn't take part in Nationals or when Nationals ended before Christmas.
> 
> Enjoy and merry Christmas!

Something is wriggling right beside him. Said something hits him on his shin and suddenly stills. Javi blinks his eyes open and sleepily takes in Yuzu’s guilty face an inch away from his own. He blinks at him and Yuzu smiles.

“Happy merry Christmas Habi”.

“Mhm merry Christmas Yuzu”, Javi mumbles back, before closing his eyes again and slamming his face in the warmth of Yuzu’s neck.

“Sorry for waking you up Habi”, Yuzu tells him gently, posing his hand on his nape to caress the short hair there. “You were kicking me out of bed though”, he adds with a pout Javi can’t see, still tucked under Yuzu’s chin as he is, but undoubtedly hears in his voice.

Javi lifts his head to see that they are indeed lying a few inches away from the edge of the bed. He is spread out on the greatest part of Yuzu’s bed while its poor owner is lying on his side, likely because was he lying on his back he wouldn’t fit in the millimetric slice of bed left for him.

He huffs. He’s done it again. It just happens every single time since they decided to abandon the futon laid there for Javi and sleep both in Yuzu’s single bed. Maybe not the wisest decision, but totally the best one if you’re asking Javi. Well, he’s not the one ending up in precarious balance on the edge of the bed every night, though.

“Sorry Yuzu”, he says shifting back so that his boyfriend can have more space to himself.

Yuzu rearranges himself and shifts as close to Javi as he was before, now cuddling in the middle of the bed and not on the fine line between bed and thin air. He tangles their legs, slipping one of his between Javi’s, and reaches to peck Javi’s cheekbone.

“We should go downstairs and see if Santa has brought us something”.

“Yuzuuu five more minutes, please”. Javi snuggles further into his lover and curls his legs around Yuzu’s.

“But I want to see my presents”, Yuzu complains, lifting his body to rest his weight on his elbow.

Javi knows there’s no resisting Yuzu’s whining, he’ll be up in a couple minutes. Also, noises are coming from downstairs, meaning that Yumi and Yuzu’s father are already up and probably preparing breakfast. Their small private morning bubble is going to burst, but Javi is not ready yet.

“Come here and be my Christmas present for a lil’ bit more”, he mumbles, blindly making grabby hands at Yuzu.

“Do you want to unwrap me then?”.

Javi opens his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of Yuzu’s cheeky smile.

“Silly”, he chuckles, looping his arms around Yuzu’s middle and cuddling even closer to him.

Yuzu seems to indulge him, as he goes back to lie flat on the bed and returns the hug. “Only five minutes. There are real presents down there”.

Javi blinks up at him. “What? But I want you. You’re the best”.

Yuzu stares in mild shock for a couple seconds before resolving to ignore Javi’s casual sappiness. “Shut up. Santa put effort in your presents!”.

“So there are presents for me? How do you know?”, he teases him.

“Uhm, maaaybe I’ve gone down and put them there. For Santa, obviously. He was very busy tonight”.

Javi smiles. He’s gone downstairs himself in the middle of the night too, to put under the tree his gifts for Yuzu’s family.

He knows they have the Christmas tree every year since Yuzu was a child, but doubts they usually celebrate Christmas with so much emphasis and so many presents. He has a certain feeling that they’re doing that because he is there, and they know he loves and cares about Christmas. Either way, seeing the tree so joyously packed with gifts, even in the dark and stumbling around as he did, has warmed his heart and made him feel at home. The fact that he has also tripped on some big package lying around and nearly knocked off the Christmas tree definitely is another story.

“When did you go downstairs? I didn’t notice”. He just tries to keep the conversation going, everything to earn himself some more time under the covers with the love of his life.

“I was actually climbing back into bed after having been down when I woke you before”. He giggles. “Sorry”.

Javi makes a grumpy face and grunts. “I didn’t want to know this”.

“Will you forgive me?”, Yuzu asks him, putting on his lost puppy eyes.

“Maybe after coffee and breakfast”.

“You’ll have to get up then, I’m not bringing you breakfast in bed”.

He kicks the duvet out of the way and starts getting up. “And be fast before I eat everything!”, he shouts before making a run for the door.

Damn, he really needs to get up now.

Javi jumps out of bed and bolts after Yuzu. “Don’t you dare!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
